LCD devices are commonly used as displays for compact electronic apparatuses. This is not only because they provide good quality images with little power consumption, but also because they are very thin. A typical LCD device includes an LCD panel. In a display region of the LCD panel, an array of pixel regions is defined by horizontal gate lines and vertical data lines. Each pixel region has a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode. The TFT serves as a switching element. The gate lines and the data lines transmit image signals to all the TFTs in order to drive the pixel electrodes.
In the course of manufacturing an LCD panel, breaks are liable to occur in the wiring patterns of the LCD panel, such as in the gate lines and the data lines. If the regions of the LCD panel where these lines are formed are not smooth, then open circuits or short circuits are liable to be created during processes such as heat treatment or etching. Further, many modern LCD panels are large-sized, and/or provide high resolution. Such LCD panels have large numbers of data lines and gate lines, and/or a narrower line width of the lines. This can make fabrication of the LCD panel more difficult, and/or increase the risk of breaks occurring in the wiring patterns. Accordingly, some LCD panels are provided with a line defect repairing configuration. If a defect in the wiring patterns occurs and is detected, an appropriate method for repairing the defect can be carried out.
FIG. 5 is a schematic, top plan view of a conventional LCD panel 1, showing line defect repairing thereof. The LCD panel 1 includes a plurality of horizontal gate lines 11 and a plurality of vertical data lines 12. The gate lines 11 and the data lines 12 form a pixel array 10, which has a plurality of rectangular pixel regions 15. A plurality of parallel U-shaped repair lines 16 is formed outside of the pixel array 10. The repair lines 16 cross front ends and tail ends of the data lines 12.
In operation, if one of the data lines 121 breaks at point A, image signals that should pass through the broken data line 121 are blocked. One of the repair lines 161 intersecting the broken data line 121 can be selected. Then the broken data line 121 and the repair line 161 can be connected at their two points of intersection (not labeled) by laser fusing or other known techniques. Moreover, spare portions of the repair line 161 can be cut off from the functioning portions of the repair line 161, as shown. Thereby, image signals can pass through the repair line 161 to reach the portions of the data line 121 cut off by the break at point A.
However, the repair line 161 is lengthy, and has inherent resistance and capacitance. A large delay in the image signals may occur due to the resistance and capacitance. This in turn may reduce the quality of images displayed by the LCD panel 1. In addition, ideally, each data line 12 has a corresponding repair line 16. However, the repair lines 16 add to the size of the LCD panel 1. Therefore in practice the number of repair lines 16 is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD panel that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed is a method for repairing an LCD panel which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.